


A Soldiers Perspective

by blackwyvern



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwyvern/pseuds/blackwyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A fun one shot I did showing some post game thoughts of an Inquisition soldier.  I tried to stay somewhat vague and non specific as your playthrough may have ended quite differently from mine.  I'll avoid specific spoilers, but like any Dragon Age no choice was 100% good.</p></blockquote>





	A Soldiers Perspective

You really didn't ask for this. This isn't at all what you imagined when you tossed your fishing net at your father and stormed off the docks. It seems foolish to you now that you proclaimed that you would be making a better world.

How does one make a better world from this?

How does one pick up the pieces, even after the dust has settled, when so much has been lost? Every gain in this movement, this Inquisition, has been paid for in sacrifice. You saw your friends die, cut down by men, demons and things of corruption so vile they still haunt you waking or sleeping.

So the mages and templars no longer kill each other. Now they turn to in fighting, back stabbing, a lid put back on a boiling kettle won't stop the pot from roiling over eventually. Now they won't be blowing each other up across the landscape but whose to say what goes on behind closed doors? In back alleys and side streets?

You wonder if all the people 'in charge' have done is create another Tevinter. It gives you pause, makes you speculate and give shape to those rumors that the tevinter mage in the inquisitors inner circle somehow manipulated events to his own ends. After all, whose to say those Venatori bastards weren't actually working for him? That every sacrifice wasn't for some grander purpose or blood magic he had in mind.

The rumors fly among the soldiers and scouts alike and thus among the servants. Isn't one of the inquistor's inner circle in really well with the servants? You worry about that and keep your own thoughts behind your teeth. Best not to attract attention and just watch for now. Funny, isn't it? It took joining an organization for you to realize what your old man had been prattling on about for years. 

That there are no good institutions.

There is no black and white here, such as your naivete let you believe when you first arrived. Oh it's true, that monster of a darkspawn needed putting down, no question about that. But now that it's done? Well, you wonder, why is the inquisition still here? A new divine chosen, things set as right as they ever are with the world, what are you supposed to do now?

You could easily leave, many have. They've gone back to their farms, their families, their fishing boats. But not you, not yet. You've been here since day one and you'll be damned if you're not going to see the whole thing through. Then maybe when it's all said and done you can tell people how it really went down.

How soldiers sometimes had to be sacrificed. How decisions that some would lionize as good weren't good, they just were. You'll tell anyone who'll listen, just like your father told you, 'There are no good institutions and no easy answers or good decisions'.

**Author's Note:**

> A fun one shot I did showing some post game thoughts of an Inquisition soldier. I tried to stay somewhat vague and non specific as your playthrough may have ended quite differently from mine. I'll avoid specific spoilers, but like any Dragon Age no choice was 100% good.


End file.
